


Chris & Wren Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: Chris & Wren Series [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.(As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chris & Wren Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704622





	1. The Three Amigos - PG - warning: contains spoilers for Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Chris and Addy come to Albany for the weekend and the three of them went out for a picnic.  
> Warning: contains spoilers for Perfectly Imperfect

Addy squealed with laughter as she ran towards the blanket Wren was sitting on with Chris chasing after her. The little girl dove into Wren’s arms and laughed as her dad collapsed onto the blanket next to her.

“I think he’s dead,” Addy whispered loudly to Wren.

“He certainly sounds that away,” Wren agreed, hearing Chris breathing heavily.

“I’m out of shape,” Chris muttered. “Let’s see you run from the playground and back.”

Wren laughed and straightened her large sun hat. They’d planned on going to see a movie today, but it had been such a beautiful May day that the thought of spending the afternoon inside hadn’t appealed to any of them.

“I’m not wearing sneakers,” Wren replied, shaking a sandled foot.

“Excuses, excuses, excuses.” He rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Addy was cuddled in Wren’s arms, especially since he and Wren would be getting married in less than two months.

He’d asked Wren to marry him just last weekend when she’d been in Sudbury for Addy’s 4th birthday. They had shared the news with their family and friends during the last week and their moms were already hard at work planning the small, intimate wedding ceremony.

Chris raised an eyebrow when he saw Wren cup her hand to Addy’s ear and whisper something to the little girl, who giggled. The next thing he knew, Addy slapped his leg and said, “DADDY! YOU’RE IT!”

“You’ll pay for this,” Chris said, glaring at Wren as she laughed. He hauled himself off the blanket and took off after his giggling four-year-old daughter.


	2. Running Lines - G - Chris & Addy only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Addy helps Chris read lines  
> Notes: takes place about a year after Perfectly Imperfect  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

Chris had spent the morning in his office running through lines for his upcoming audition, but now he needed to practice with someone else. Leaving the room, he searched the house looking for his wife, Wren, only to find her and their newborn baby both asleep in the bedroom.

Knowing how badly Wren needed the sleep, he closed the door to the bedroom and headed back down to his office. He had just decided to call his sister when Addy came into his office with one of her Barbie dolls.

“Hi, daddy,” she said. “Will you play with me?”

“I’d love to, bug, but I’m trying to learn my lines,” he told her. “I have to find someone to read them with me.”

“Can I read them with you?” she asked. “Momma taught me how to read and I read to the baby every night with momma.”

Chris studied her for a moment, she was right, Wren had taught her to read and she was already reading at a second grade level despite only being a kindergartener. He knew the two pages of dialogue didn’t have anything in them that would be inappropriate for her.

“Alright,” he said. “Give me your best impression of grandpa’s voice.”

The little girl rubbed her chin for a moment before she tilted her head down and did her best impression of his dad’s face. Then she opened her mouth and made Chris laugh with her attempt at a deep voice.

“Alright, bug, you’ve got yourself a job,” he said. He picked her up and put her on his desk. “This is the only time you are allowed to stand on my desk, capeesh?”

“Capeesh!” she echoed.

“Ok,” Chris said, grabbing the script. “My lines are in yellow. I need you to read the other lines in your grandpa voice, ok?”

“So I’m first?” she asked, looking at the page.

“That’s right.” Chris nodded. “You can start whenever.”

The little girl took a deep breath and then contorted her face. “If I ever see you anywhere near her, you’ll have to deal with me!” she read in her pretend deep voice. Chris couldn’t help, but laugh again. The little girl, however, furrowed her brow. “Daddy, you aren’t supposed to laugh here.”

“You’re right, bug,” Chris said, sobering. “Ok, I’ll do my line now.” He cleared his throat and recited his line.

They went back and forth until the lines were done.

“That’s it?” she asked. He nodded. “It’s going to be a short movie.”

Chris chuckled and then explained, “this is just the audition. So it’s only one scene.”

“Ooh,” the little girl vocalized. “Can we play Barbie’s now?”

“How about we watch a Barbie movie instead,” Chris suggested.

“Can I have popcorn?” Addy asked. Chris nodded. “YES!”


	3. Braids - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wren walks Chris through braiding Addy's hair  
> Notes: takes place about a year after Perfectly Imperfect  
> Part of: Promptober

It was way too early and he hadn’t had enough caffeine to deal with the fit that Addy, his five-year-old daughter, was throwing.

“But _daddy_ ,” she whined. “I want my hair braided for picture day! Mommy promised.”

Chris sighed and rubbed his temples. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Addy, mommy is feeding Dakota and we can’t be late for school.”

Addy’s lower lip wobbled and then the pint-sized blonde darted around him and ran up the stairs.

“Shit,” Chris mumbled under his breath as he followed her up the stairs, his progress hindered by the presence of Gus, her dog, who was also following her. It was no surprise, therefore, that when Chris finally made it to the second floor of the house, Addy was already cuddled up next to Wren on the bed.

Standing in the doorway, Chris couldn’t hear their whispered conversation, but he saw Addy nodding her tiny head. Wren said something else and Chris froze like a deer in the headlights when the blondes looked his way.

Climbing down from the bed, Addy came to him and asked, “Daddy, if mommy talks you through it will you braid my hair?” She then gave him a look that melted his heart and he nodded.

The next ten minutes were spent in frustration as Wren tried to instruct him through the process of braiding Addy’s fine hair. To her credit, Addy was relatively silent during the procedure which was a miracle in and of itself since she was known to cry out when having her hair brushed.

Finally, Chris used a purple hair tie to hold the end of the braid and let out a sigh of relief as he looked over his handiwork. It certainly wasn’t as pretty as the braids Wren had done, but it was a braid.

“Daddy!” Addy exclaimed, pointing at the clock. “We’re going to be late!”

Biting his tongue to keep from cursing out loud, Chris gave Wren a quick kiss and let Addy give her one, too, before he grabbed his daughter around the middle and carried her out of the room like a running back carrying a football as he ran for the end zone.


	4. The Treehouse - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris decides the family needs a big tree house  
> Notes: takes place about five years after Perfectly Imperfect  
> Part of: Promptober

The idea had come to him while watching reruns of some show on TV about treehouses while bottle feeding baby Brooklyn just around three in the morning. He’d been fascinated with the idea of building an adult sized treehouse. He’d had one as a kid, but only his kids and his nieces and nephews could get into it now.

He couldn’t help but wonder if the big tree on the edge of their property could hold a treehouse. Maybe something that could serve as his man cave? After all, he was the only male (save for their pets) in a house with his wife and their four daughters.

Then he saw the end of the show, as he held Brooklyn in his arms rocking her to sleep, and saw the excitement on the kids’ faces as they saw the finished treehouse. It was one part adult getaway and one part family retreat. Wren and the girls would love something like that, he knew. He smiled, picturing them all gathered in there playing a board game or watching a movie.

Later that day, after sleeping in a bit, Chris used his computer to research getting a treehouse built. It wasn’t until he’d found a local builder that he brought the idea up to Wren and she loved the idea.

Eight-year-old Addy was the only one old enough to understand what was going on and they let her tag along when the builder came out to their property to survey the trees. She even offered some ideas about what she’d want in the treehouse, specifically a window seat for reading books in.

Later that week, they saw the plans for the treehouse and approved them with minor changes. Then they’d had the meeting with the interior designer that worked with the firm. While Wren and Chris had agreed on the colors, Addy and three-year-old Dakota had asked for pinks and purples. Their opinions had made Wren laugh and Chris groan into his hands. A happy compromise had been reached with the colors the girls requested being used as easily removeable accent pieces.

The whole process, from start to finish, took about three months to complete and the final result had been better than anything Chris could have imagined. The rustic treehouse was the perfect escape from the real world. The interior design was simple and homey with enough seats for all of them. There was a small kitchenette in one corner, a table for playing games and/or eating was next to it. There was even a tiny bathroom that housed just a toilet.

There was a shelf of games and books for everyone in the family. Addy loved her window seat and had grabbed a book from the shelf and nestled into the pillows to read blocking out the rest of the family. Copying their older sister, Dakota and two-year-old Savannah plopped down onto the pink and purple bean bag chairs and demanded a story. After reminding them to ask nicely, Chris sat down on the floor between them and read them a story.

Wren saw the builder out and got the baby from the main house, where her mom had been watching her, and then returned to the treehouse. Coming in the door, she saw that Addy had left the window seat and was currently sitting in Chris’s lap reading to her younger sisters. Carrying the baby over to the sofa near the rest of the family, Wren took a seat and cuddled Brooklyn and then Savannah when she crawled onto the couch as Addy read to them all.


	5. Oh Christmas Tree - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris, Wren and Addy get their Christmas tree  
> Notes: takes place the Christmas after Perfectly Imperfect Ends  
> Part of: Promptober

What a difference a year made, Chris thought as he held Wren’s gloved hand in his own. This time last year, she’d been in New York State and he’d been here in Sudbury trying to work through his issues with his ex-wife and Wren, too.

Now she was back in his life and his wife. And, legally, Addy’s mom.

“What about this tree?” their daughter asked, standing in front of a tree that wasn’t much taller than she was.

“That one is too young,” Wren explained to her. “See this ribbon?” She let go of Chris’s hand to show the little girl. “This means that it is too young for us to cut this year.”

“Can we get this one next year?” Addy asked.

“I’m not sure,” Wren replied with a smile. “But it will be in someone’s living room someday.”

Addy nodded her little head, accepting her mom’s response. “How tall does the tree gotta be?” She asked. “Can I have a small one for my room?”

“Not this year,” Chris replied. “This is Gus’s first Christmas, we’re going to have to keep him out of the tree in the living room.”

Addy had pouted at first, but then smiled at the mention of her beloved dog Gus. Cocking her head to the side she said, “Can I have a tree in my room next year?”

Instead of answering, Chris scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes making the little girl squeal with laughter.

It took them another ten minutes of walking through the tree farm’s lot to find the perfect tree: a Noble that was a good six and a half feet tall. An employee of the farm cut the tree for them and then bound it up with net to make it easier to transport home. He then helped Chris tie the tree to the top of their car while Wren and Addy warmed up inside the running car.

“Brr,” Chris said, climbing into the car, a moment later. “I think I’m going to need hot chocolate when we get home.”

Wren and Addy gave happy sounds of agreement and the three of them sang along to Christmas songs as Chris drove them home.

Arriving at home, Wren helped Chris get the tree off of the car and then helped carry it into the house. They situated it in the tree stand and secured it before Chris cut the twine that held the branches together.

“Whoa!” Addy exclaimed as the tree’s branches fell back into place. “It’s HUGE!”

Chris and Wren laughed as the little girl led Gus over to the tree. She told the dog, in no uncertain terms, that the tree was for decoration only and he wasn’t allowed to pee on it because she wanted a tree in her room next Christmas.

By the time they’d eaten dinner and gotten the lights on the tree, it was too late to decorate it before Addy had to go to bed. Due in part to her pleading, however, her parents had allowed her to bring her sleeping bag downstairs and sleep under the tree.


	6. Just Desserts - NC-17 - warnings: oral sex, female receiving only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After getting home from a charity auction, Chris wants Wren as his dessert  
> Warning: contains spoilers for Perfectly Imperfect, oral sex, female receiving only

The house was dark when Chris Evans followed Wren, his wife of three months, into their home. Despite their newlywed status, it was rare for them to have a night for just the two of them, but their daughter, Addy, was spending the night with Wren’s mom.

Chris and Wren has spent the evening at a black tie, silent auction for several Boston area children’s charities. It was the first event of its kind that they had attended together and Chris had enjoyed watching his wife charm the pants off everyone she’d talked to that evening.

“Home sweet home,” Wren sighed happily. She leaned against the kitchen counter and made to take off her heels, but stopped when Chris put his hand on her hip.

“Dessert first,” he said, gesturing to the dinning table on the other side of the kitchen.

“We had dessert,” Wren reminded him, but felt a shiver race down her spine when she saw the hungry look in his eyes that told her he wasn’t talking about a _food_ dessert. “Oh.”

Chris nodded his head and led her over to the dinner table. He had no doubt that the solid oak table was strong enough for what he was about to do, so he picked her up and set her on top of the table.

“This dress and those heels,” he said, taking in her appearance. “They’re not your usual look, which you know I love. But this look.” He took her hand and placed it against the hardness forming under the black dress pants he wore. “It’s been like this all night.”

“Maybe I should wear all black more often,” Wren suggested with a smirk.

“Only if you want me to die before our first anniversary,” he stated as he took off his suit jacket. “Lie back on the table and put your feet on the edge.”

While she got into position, he unbuttoned the sleeves of his black shirt and rolled them up. He’d been thinking about this round of dessert ever since he’d seen Wren come downstairs earlier in the evening dressed in the knee length black cocktail dress and black heels.

Stepping into position, Chris slowly slid his hands up under the dress and caressed the skin of her thighs as he pushed the dress up to her waist. He could feel the heat radiating from her sex as he reached the apex of her thighs. Casting a look at his wife, she smiled innocently and lifted her hips off the table in an attempt to help him remove her panties.

With the black panties removed and dropped to the floor, Chris caressed her skin and teased her with his fingers before he leaned in for a taste. Soon, Wren’s fingers were in his hair and guiding his motions as he used his mouth on her sex, craving her taste and ravishing her every fold.

“Oh god, oh god,” Wren panted as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Her forced her feet into the table as she a spasm ripped through her body as the climax hit. Her cries filled the otherwise quiet house.

Chris licked his lips as he collapsed into a nearby chair and watched as she came down from her high, her lumps becoming jellilike as she lowered her feet from the table, the heels clanking to the floor.


	7. Bad Day - PG-13 - warning: language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote for Chris and Wren and posted on tumblr.
> 
> As some of the drabbles are explicit, I have flagged that as the rating, but most of the drabbles are PG to PG-13. I have listed the rating in the title.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, this series was originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chris comes to Wren's aid after a bad day  
> Warning: language  
> Note: this drabble takes place in the years before Perfectly Imperfect

Wren Arnold laid on her couch with an empty wine glass in hand. The half drunk bottle sat on the coffee table before her, but she didn’t reach for it because even that seemed taxing to her at the end of a long, hellish day.

She wasn’t sure exactly when her day had gone to shit, but it had and it had been an emotional roller coaster too daunting to rehash even in her own mind. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the couch cushion and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall again.

“I won’t do it,” she muttered aloud. “I refuse to cry over this fucking day again.” And yet, a stray tear managed to work its way down her cheek. Frustrated, she brushed it away with the palm of her hand and sat up. With renewed energy, she propelled herself further to reach for the bottle of wine, but was interrupted by a knock on the door of her apartment.

Not expecting anyone, she frowned at the door until a familiar voice called, “it’s me.”

“Chris,” she said as she stood up. She wiped her face again to clear away any stray tears and made her way to the door where her best friend was waiting.

It had been a couple months since she’d last seen him at the premiere for Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but damnit if he didn’t look even better than he had that night. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a green shirt and he’d shaved his head again.

“Well are you going to invite me in?” he asked his voice naturally slipping back into the Bostonian accent he grew up with.

“What are you doing here?” Wren asked as she stepped back and let him into the apartment. God he smelled amazing.

“Well, funny story, I was supposed to have dinner with my best friend and then she didn’t show,” he replied as he set a couple grocery bags down on her coffee table.

It was only then that Wren remembered that she had had plans with Chris that night. Between all the bullshit that had happened that day and her desire to just crawl in a hole and die, she’d totally spaced it.

“As it happens, I was looking at my twitter feed while I waited for you to show up and I saw your tweet about having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day,” he explained. “So I left the restaurant with our favorite meals then stopped at the grocery store for the bad day basics.”

Wren sniffled as he pulled out a bottle of her favorite wine, a bag of peanut m&m’s and a half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

When he turned to look at her, Wren moved forward and buried her face into his chest as the tears began again. She felt Chris’s strong arms wrap around her and knew that her shitty day had just gotten a bit better thanks to her best friend in the entire world.


End file.
